Winnie the Pooh: On To White Deer Park
by ANW2004
Summary: What Will Happen With Winnie the Pooh, He Goes Into a Long Journey On White Deer Park is Where To Find The Hundred Acre Wood Which Was Missing from The Own Desperate Place and So, Winnie the Pooh Ever Wanted To Find His Home For a Journey To Begin. (This is a Prequel To Pooh's Grand Adventure)


**NOTE: Took Place in TV Series Universe Followed by Winnie the Pooh.**

* * *

**This Afternoon, Christopher Robin's House... Pooh and Christopher Robin Lived Home Far Enough, They Read The Animals of Farthing Wood Book, They Studied Along Away Home, It's Not a Dream It's a Journey to Begin With, Even The Time Pooh's Living Chap to Find Hundred Acre Wood Home, He Knows What Christopher Robin is and He Returned First.**

Winnie the Pooh: "Christopher Robin, We Read The Animals of Farthing Wood Book. Isn't It?"

Christopher Robin: "Yes, We Red That Book Today"

Winnie the Pooh: "I Respect That Journey To Find Hundred Acre Wood in a Real Place for a Years"

Christopher Robin: "That's a Good Thing, Remember, The Long Journey Starts with the Rest of the Animals, Okay! As The Time is Going, The Hundred Acre Wood Search is Beginning For a Few Days"

Winnie the Pooh: "Yeah"

Christopher Robin: "I'll Always Go To School When You Leave My House Okay"

Winnie the Pooh: "Okay, Christopher"

**Christopher Robin and Pooh Bear Teaches First to Read In the Grip of Winter Book, They Read Together and They Have Fun.**

* * *

_**(Pooh's Grand Adventure Opening)**_

_Once, The Journey Is About to Start, To Find Hundred Acre Wood in a Mysterious Way, Before The Siege of White Deer Park, The Boy and Bear Who Always Loved Them Reading Books, This is a Bear Named... Winnie... The... Pooh._

* * *

**WINNIE THE POOH**

**On To White Deer Park**

* * *

**One Night, Christopher Robin and Winnie the Pooh Are In The Living Room, Reading The Siege of White Deer Park, They Actually Glad They Red Together, The Other Sieges of The Time in Hundred Acre Wood, Pooh and Christopher Robin Looked at The Window, Shooting Stars and Seeing a Full Moon.**

Christopher Robin: "Pooh, Remember Our Journey To White Deer Park... Someones Waiting for You Okay"

Winnie the Pooh: "I Wonder He's Just Cute"

Christopher Robin: "Do You Like The Great White Stag?"

Winnie the Pooh: "Yes"

Christopher Robin: "Thank You, Pooh, I Promise for You"

Winnie the Pooh: "Okay Then, Good Night, Christopher Robin"

Christopher Robin: "Good Night, Pooh, See You in White Deer Park"

Winnie the Pooh: "Oh Yeah, That Can Be Great, Is It?"

**The Lights Switched Off and Pooh was Drifted to Sleep.**

* * *

**4 Minutes Later, This Morning**

* * *

**Winnie the Pooh Woke Up This Morning Saw Christopher Robin Getting Ready for School, His Mother Will Say A Bear Needed to Leave for White Deer Park and What Pooh Says Where He Thinks.**

Christopher Robin's Mom: "Pooh, It's Time for a Journey To White Deer Park"

Winnie the Pooh: "Hooray!"

**So, Pooh Bear Leaved Christopher Robin's House Shortly, He Is So Shy and Then, Christopher Robin Memorizes Pooh Bear from Being Sad.**

Christopher Robin: "I'm Miss You So Much"

**He Hugged Pooh Bear Along the Way.**

Winnie the Pooh: "I Know, Christopher, I Know You're So Sad, I Promised to Myself"

Christopher Robin: "You'll Gonna See Me and The Stuffed Animal Friends in Hundred Acre Wood After Your Journey I Promise"

Winnie the Pooh: "Yeah, I Am"

Christopher Robin: "I Love You, Pooh"

Winnie the Pooh: "I Love You Too, Christopher "

**So We Hear The Shout of The Stag's Voice.**

Stag's Shouting Voice: "Pooh? It's Time!"

Winnie the Pooh: "Oh! It's My Journey to Get Ready For"

**So, Pooh Bear Walked on the Sidewalk Leaving to White Deer Park on His Journey, And So! Christopher and His Mother Waved Goodbye to a Stuffed Yellow Bear.**

Christopher Robin: "Goodbye Pooh, See You in White Deer Park!"

Christopher Robin's Mom: "Bye Pooh Bear, Bye Bye! See You in Our Journey"

**So, Christopher Robin Goes to School and Pooh is Going to White Deer On His Way to See His Old Animal Friends and The Great White Stag For A Best Journey.**

* * *

**The Fence Shows at The White Deer Park, Pooh Walked to See The Welcoming in the Park, Just Following The Grey Rabbits to See The Animals of White Deer Park, They are Just Happy and Pooh Bear Walked So Fast to Making It to White Deer Park.**

Winnie the Pooh: "Coming!"

**Pooh Bear Ran Fast and He Makes It To See The Great White Stag, a Living Way as Soon as He Looks, The Farthing Wood Animals Also Saw The Great White Stag Too, Pooh Bear was Thinking Around a Motional Here, He Knows First and He Nodded His Head to See The Great White Stag at The First Time.**

Winnie the Pooh: "Where Am I?"

The Great White Stag: "Welcome to White Deer Park"

Winnie the Pooh: "Oh! I Get It, The White Deer Park!"

The Great White Stag: "Pooh, I'm Glad You're Here"

Winnie the Pooh: "I Know Right, I'm Very Glad You're Here Too"

The Great White Stag: "Did You Missed Christopher Robin?"

Winnie the Pooh: "Yes, He Went to School This Morning"

The Great White Stag: "It Was Very Clue to See You on Your Journey, Huh?"

Winnie the Pooh: "Yes It Is, I Was Reading The Book and It Showed You in This"

The Great White Stag: "Now It's Our Heroes' Welcome, Pooh, You Have Old Friends To See You Now, Remember"

Winnie the Pooh: "Yes, I Knew I See My Old Animal Friends. Right?"

The Great White Stag: "Yes, You Do See Those Old Animal Friends and So, The Animals of White Deer Park Was Very Raised For You as For Now On"

Winnie the Pooh: "I Know, You're The Magic Stag!"

The Great White Stag: "You're Right, Pooh, Let Our Journey Begin"

Winnie the Pooh and his Old Animal Friends of The Farthing Wood and White Deer Park: "Hooray!"

* * *

**(The Theme Song Plays)**

_Deep in the hundred acre wood_  
_Where Christopher Robin plays_  
_You will find the enchanted neighbourhood_  
_Of Christopher's childhood days_  
_A donkey named Eeyore is his friend_  
_And Kanga and little Roo_  
_There's Rabbit and Piglet_  
_And there's Owl_  
_But most of all Winnie the Pooh_

_Winnie the Pooh_  
_Winnie the Pooh_  
_Tubby little cubby all stuffed with fluff_  
_He's Winnie the Pooh_  
_Winnie the Pooh_  
_Willy nilly silly old bear_

_Winnie the Pooh_  
_Winnie the Pooh_  
_Tubby little cubby all stuffed with fluff_  
_He's Winnie the Pooh_  
_Winnie the Pooh_  
_Willy nilly silly old bear_

**(The Theme Song Fades Out)**

* * *

**Winnie the Pooh Knew That His Journey Had Begun, So The Animals Met Pooh for His Life of Couple of Years, Pooh Met Badger and Mole for a Few Months Ago, A Mood That Will Be is There, So, Whistler and Speedy Became Mates, So Pooh Was Happy, The Happiness That Part That He Can Be For Seeing Fox and Vixen, Winnie the Pooh is Being a Nice for Planing on, He Did But He Saw The Animals Singing, Pooh Joined and Sang Their Song.**

**Pooh Remembered This Book and He Said the Message for The Animals.**

Winnie the Pooh: "I'll Always Be With You, Always Be With Me"

**So, Pooh's Comments Shared The Animals for a Work.**

Winnie the Pooh: "You Know for Me. I'm a Mind Wonder"

**So, His Long Journey Becomes Happiness for an Ending Life, Badger's Comments Appeared.**

Badger: "I Promise Be With You, Pooh"

Winnie the Pooh: "We Missed You"

**So, Pooh Hugged Badger for a New Journey to Begin.**

Winnie the Pooh: "Our Journey Has Begun, Badger"

**Pooh's Reply Continued for a Another Chapter.**


End file.
